Network security systems require frequent updates to the set of rules that manage the flow of network traffic between an internal and external network. Updating said network security systems is a time-consuming and laborious process. In many cases, updates to a network security system occur only after vulnerabilities in the network security system have been identified. Utilizing a cognitive engine and a robotic process automation system to identify vulnerabilities, test updated rules, and update the network security system overcomes these problems.